My Dear Sons
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Family isn't necessarily the ones you're related to by blood. Sometimes it's the bonds and trials you share with other people that make up a family.


On an unknown trace of the sea, lay a ship. On that ship, was a pirate whose name was well known all over the world. The name of this pirate? Edwina Newgate, also known as Whitebeard. Why? Because I said so. Now read it and enjoy, faggot.

Miss Newgate was a feared pirate, spanning over fifty years of tyranny, battles and adventure. However, in all of her time doing so, she was always missing something from her life. Something that a pirate often leaves behind or never gets the chance to have or experience: A family. Newgate spent her days as a cronie looking at the sea, hoping to one day achieve that goal. Though she met many men along the way, she never managed to keep one for too long. As she became more and more well-known, her opprotunities were gradually more and more scarce. Eventually, she would begin to make her own crew.

Now at a considerable fifty years of age, Newgate had smaller divisions of her pirate crew. The commanders of these crews had one thing in common: They were the ones who were able to survive a thirty minute sex session with her. Newgate may not have had the chance to make a family, but her drive still lay potent, seeing the freshest of man meat viable for her godly womb. The first was Marco, a possesser of an ancient Zoan fruit. He was overwhelmed with her forceful nature. He barely managed to make her come countless times before passing out himself from exhaustion. With this, he became the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates, but more importantly to Newgate, Marco had become her beloved son.

Next was Portagas D. Ace, who constantly tried to kill Newgate for wiping out his former crew, the Spade Pirates. Through thick and thin, his encounters with Newgate were violent and lead to her forcibly raping him. Tears rolled down his face, not being able to overpower the middle aged temptress. The next day, the attacks from Ace stopped, and he became more attached to Newgate. He was made the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Next came Jozu, who was close to making Newgate orgasm deeply. With his close calls, he became the third commander.

Thatch was number four. He was actually more into Newgate and was eager to give his to be captain a good dicking. The relationship between him and Newgate was more personal and at times, Thatch was called to Newgate's quarters for daily fuck sessions. He guided most other crewmates and gave them pointers to making a fufilling relationship. This made it more easier to satisfy Newgate when she needed the dick. Vista proved this to be true, as he managed to make techniques whilst fucking her to keep things interesting. He became number five.

From Blamenco to Rakuyo, to Namur, Blenhiem, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta and the rest of the Whitebeard commanders, they all connected to Newgate consensually and sexually. The lower ranking subordinates would try to pleasure their captain, but failed to do so. Those who failed to do so were treated as a son who still had a way to go. They usually got with most of the nurses who tend to Newgate's deteriating health problems. The sixteen commanders stayed with Newgate over the years, forming an acutal sense of a family. Though they all come from different places, the bond they had with Edwina was unbreakable.

Upon the reaches of the New World, lies more affiliates of Newgate. They all had a connection with her at one point, pledging their loyalty and gratitude for the moments they shared. Newgate's death was mourned all over the affiliates and commanders. To have lost a great and loving mother, one that didn't discriminate or pick favorites, one that was always willing to take a drink with her sons for the good of their health, one that was always looking for a quickie in her youth to intentionally get knocked up. This fic is dedicated to one of the greatest mothers of all time.

Now find some Rule 63 of Whitebeard and jack off in her honor. Also hug your mother while you can.


End file.
